This project seeks to achieve the first laboratory synthesis of taxane diterpenes. During this work the synthetic utility of condensations between enolates and haloolefins to yield dichlorovinyl and ethinyl derivatives of ketones and esters has been demonstrated. Related studies recently completed include the total synthesis of streptonigrin and the first practical total synthesis of 4'-O-demethyl-4-epipodophyllotoxin.